


Something to Be Thankful For

by numba1fangirl



Series: Holiday Spirit [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numba1fangirl/pseuds/numba1fangirl
Summary: “It’s Thanksgiving. Want to skip that long, insulting conversation about how you’re still single? About how your parents really want more grandchildren? Well, look no further!I am a 23 year old felon with a dirty old antique motorcycle. I can play anywhere between the ages of 20 and 29 depending on if I shave. I’m a line cook and work late nights at a bar. If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game."Or the one in which Jim posts an ad mostly as a joke and gets an unexpected response.





	Something to Be Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this in a few hours with no beta. Based on this post: https://boldlygoingnovvhere.tumblr.com/post/164655052309/im-100-sure-jim-wrote-this-out-and-posted-it-all

It was that time of year again. Here Jim was, getting ready to face another Thanksgiving alone in his dorm. He stared at his PADD which currently displayed an article about warp core mechanics that he needed for his homework, but he wasn’t really reading it. He set his PADD down and leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh.

Maybe he could spend Thanksgiving with Bones. He knew he wouldn’t turn him down if he asked. But then again, Bones was going to be spending Thanksgiving fighting to see his daughter, so maybe not.

All Jim knew was that anything was better than being stuck here in his dorm room alone. He’d gladly have Thanksgiving with any random person off the street. He really wasn’t picky. All he wanted was a home cooked meal and a little company during the holiday, was that too much to ask?

Jim sat up again, an idea forming in his mind. He picked up his PADD, opened a new document, and began to type.

* * *

“Jim, what in God’s name is this?”

Bones had entered the room unannounced, waving a PADD around.

“What’s what?” Jim asked.

Bones cleared his throat and began reading aloud:

_“It’s Thanksgiving. Want to skip that long, insulting conversation about how you’re still single? About how your parents really want more grandchildren? Well, look no further!_

_I am a 23 year old felon with a dirty old antique motorcycle. I can play anywhere between the ages of 20 and 29 depending on if I shave. I’m a line cook and work late nights at a bar. If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game._

_I can do these things, at your request:_

_Openly hit on other guests while you act like you don’t notice._

_Start instigative discussions about politics and/or religion._

_Propose to you in front of everyone._

_Pretend to be really drunk as the evening goes on (sorry, I don’t drink, but I used to. A lot. Too much in fact. I know the drill)._

_Start an actual, physical fight with a family member, either inside or on the front lawn for all the neighbors to see._

_I require no pay but the free meal I will receive as a guest!”_

Jim chuckled. “It’s called an ad, Bones. I’m trying to get free food.”

“For Pete’s sake, Jim, if you wanted somewhere to go for Thanksgiving, you could’ve just asked.”

“Ah, Bones, I know you’re trying to get Joanna back. I don’t want to be in the way.”

“What kind of excuse is that? You know damn well you wouldn’t be in anybody’s way.”

“Tell you what, Bones. If no one takes me up on this offer, I’ll take you up on yours. It was mostly a joke anyway. I doubt I’ll get any serious answers.”

Bones sighed. “Alright. Just let me know.”

* * *

It was a week before Thanksgiving and Jim was staring at a peculiar email he’d just received.

_“Hello. I am inquiring about the advertisement you placed online about a date for Thanksgiving. I was curious as to whether you are still available and, if so, if you would like to meet to discuss details. Below is my contact information.”_

Jim stared at the email for a few minutes before deciding to answer. He honestly wasn’t expecting anybody to take him up on his offer and he wasn’t sure if this person was serious. But he decided it couldn’t hurt to meet with them, so he replied with the times and dates he was available to meet and waited for a response.

* * *

The very next day, Jim made his way to the courtyard to meet the mysterious stranger (whose name he’d discovered was Spock). When he got there he glanced around, not really sure what he was looking for.

“Are you James Kirk?”

The voice came from directly behind Jim, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He hadn’t heard anyone walk up.

“Jesus, you scared me!”

“I apologize if I caused you any distress. Are you James Kirk?”

The man speaking was tall, thin, and pale. His dark hair was cut in perfectly straight lines like whoever cut it had used a ruler. And poking up through that dark, straight hair were pointed ears. A Vulcan. Well, that was unexpected.

“Spock?”

“I will take that as an affirmative,” said the Vulcan. “Yes, I am Spock, the individual who responded to your advertisement.”

“Oh, uh, hi. Nice to meet you.” Man this guy was hot. Jim wasn’t expecting that either.

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well. Shall we sit?” He gestured toward a nearby table.

“So,” Jim said once they were seated. “Tell me a little about yourself and your family. I didn’t even know Vulcans celebrated Thanksgiving.”

“We do not. However, my mother is human and she insists we celebrate it every year.”

“Okay, so what exactly do you need me to do?”

“My father is very… traditional,” Spock began, and Jim noticed the subtle change in his expression. He could tell Spock had issues with his father. “He would much rather I went to the Vulcan Science Academy than join Starfleet. He wishes for me to find a Vulcan woman and settle down. I desire neither of those things. Your advertisement intrigued me because it proposed acting out the exact opposite of what my father wants from me.”

“Overbearing father with ridiculous expectations. I get that. So how do you want me to act at this thing?”

“I want you to behave as obnoxiously human as possible. Every negative thing any Vulcan has thought about humans, I want you to exemplify it. Be impulsive. Be rude. Be outspoken. Exaggerate your emotions. Be everything a Vulcan is not.”

Jim laughed. “This is going to be fun.”

* * *

Three even knocks at the door. Jim knew it was Spock coming to pick him up for the big day. He opened the door to find him wearing Vulcan robes. He’d never seen Spock in anything but his Starfleet uniform, and this change was unexpectedly nice. Damn, how did this guy manage to make even Vulcan robes seem attractive?

He himself had decided to wear the most obnoxious Thanksgiving outfit he could find: a cream-colored sweater with a giant turkey on the front wearing a pilgrim hat, surrounded by a bunch of pumpkins.

“Hey, Spock,” Jim said in greeting. “How do I look?”

He was surprised to see a small blush in the Vulcan’s cheeks. Or was he imagining it?

“You look… appropriate for the evening,” he answered. “Come. The transport is waiting.”

“So what kind of food is there going to be?” Jim asked.

“Ordinarily, my mother prepares mostly Vulcan food with a few traditional Terran dishes to satisfy her need for a ‘traditional Thanksgiving’. This year I asked her to prepare more Terran food than usual on account of you joining us.”

“That was very thoughtful of you, Spock. Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Jim.”

* * *

Three even knocks on the door. They didn’t have to wait long before it was opened and they were greeted by a woman Jim assumed was Spock’s mother.

“Spock! It’s so good to see you!” she said affectionately, placing a kiss on his cheek. Then she turned to Jim. “And you must be Spock’s date! I’m Amanda, his mother. It’s so good to meet you.”

“I’m pleased to meet you, too,” he replied, shaking her hand. “I’m Jim, Jim Kirk.”

“Well come in! The food’s almost ready. Sarek, dear! Spock and his date are here!”

A tall Vulcan man that resembled an older Spock appeared out of a hallway. “I gathered as much from the commotion at the door,” he said.

“Spock, introduce Jim to your father,” Amanda told him.

“Jim, this is my father, Ambassador Sarek. Father, this is Jim. My boyfriend.”

Jim had to try hard to keep a straight face. They hadn’t discussed labels and this took him by surprise. It seemed like Spock was full of the unexpected.

Amanda and Sarek were surprised as well. A full thirty seconds went by in awkward silence. Amanda was the first to break it.

“Boyfriend? Spock, I’m so happy for you! Why didn’t you tell us about him before?”

“Because, mother, I did not think it wise to make our relationship public until I was certain it was serious.”

Sarek looked extremely uncomfortable. Jim thought it might be a good moment to jump in and play his part.

“Your son is the light of my life. And I’m so thankful to have him this Thanksgiving, especially when I have no one else.” Jim sniffed and did his best to become teary eyed. If he was going to play an overly emotional human, he was going to go all out. “So thank you so much for inviting me into your home. Can I have a hug? I’m feeling a hug coming on.”

“Of course you can have a hug!” Amanda replied. “Come here, dear.”

Jim wrapped her up in a hug and looked over her shoulder at Sarek. “Come on, Ambassador! I know you want in on this hug, too!”

“You are mistaken,” said the ambassador. “I must decline.”

“Oh, he’s not much of a hugger,” Amanda said as she pulled away. “Don’t take it personally.”

“Is it a Vulcan thing?” Jim asked. “Because Spock and I hug all the time. Don’t we, Spock?”

“Indeed,” Spock answered. And to Jim’s utter amazement, Spock pulled him in for an embrace. He returned the hug as he felt Spock nuzzling his face into his hair. “Ashayam, let us go wash up for dinner.”

Jim didn’t know what “ashayam” meant, but it sounded like a Vulcan pet name. He nodded into Spock’s shoulder and Spock released the embrace. Jim was a little reluctant to let go. He felt comfortable in Spock’s arms and he smelled good, like freshly clean clothes and Vulcan tea.

Amanda looked surprised, but pleased. In fact, ecstatic might be a more appropriate word. She was practically bouncing as Spock led him out of the room. Sarek on the other hand looked like he was going to implode. He was as stiff as a statue and wouldn’t look Jim in the eye. Jim had no idea it would be this easy.

“I apologize for the embrace,” Spock said when they were alone in the hallway. “It seemed fitting in the moment, however I realize that I may have violated your personal boundaries. I should not have done it without asking.”

“It’s okay, Spock,” Jim answered. “I didn’t mind. Honestly.”

“I am pleased to hear that.” Spock opened a door on their left, revealing a bathroom. “After you.”

Jim stepped inside and washed his hands. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. This was going to be a more interesting evening than he thought.

Spock had decided that they should make a more clear plan and establish actual boundaries, so that’s exactly what they did in the hallway after washing up. When they went into the living room to wait for the food to be ready, Jim sat directly next to Spock on the couch and leaned on his shoulder. Amanda’s face looked like it was going to be split in half by her grin. Meanwhile Sarek was sitting ramrod straight in his chair, staring directly at Jim.

“So Jim, where are you from?” Amanda asked.

“Iowa,” he answered. “Though I wouldn’t call it home.”

“You wouldn’t? Then where is home?”

“I guess I don’t really have one. Unless you count Starfleet, but I haven’t even graduated from the academy yet.”

“Oh I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s alright. My mom’s always in space and my stepdad is a jerk, so I guess Starfleet Academy is the best place I’ve been, pretty much ever.”

Spock stroked his arm, causing tingles to run down it. “You do not have to talk about it if you do not wish to, Ashayam.”

There was that word again. Jim was beginning to like it even though he still didn’t know what it meant. He threw Spock the cheesiest grin he could muster and was pleased to see the Vulcan blush.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” he told him. “Sometimes it’s good to talk about your feelings.”

Sarek looked like he was going to have an aneurism. Lucky for him, a timer went off in the kitchen.

“Dinner must be ready!” Amanda exclaimed. “Come and help me set the table.”

The dining room was decorated beautifully in shades of orange and brown with a cornucopia full of Vulcan fruits and vegetables as the center piece.

“It’s beautiful, Amanda,” Jim said sincerely.

“Thank you, Jim! It’s nice to finally get appreciated for the work I put into decorating it every year.”

“My wife,” Sarek said, “You know I appreciate you very much.”

“You know what I mean, dear. Neither of you ever comment on my decorating.”

“It is very aesthetically pleasing,” he supplied helpfully.

“Thank you, dear,” she said with a smile.

“I know how you feel,” Jim told her. “Spock hasn’t made one comment on my sweater all day.”

Amanda looked at the giant pilgrim turkey that Jim was wearing. “Well I think it’s very… eye-catching.”

“Thank you, Amanda!”

They all followed her into the kitchen to help carry out the food. Everything looked delicious. Jim didn’t recognize most of the Vulcan dishes, but all the Terran food was exactly what you’d expect at Thanksgiving. Mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, candied yams, green beans, cranberry sauce, fluffy white rolls, and of course, a beautifully stuffed turkey to go right in the center by the cornucopia.

“Shall we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for?” Amanda asked once the table was set. “I’ll start. I am thankful for my wonderful husband and son and that Spock’s new boyfriend, Jim, could join us today. Sarek, you go next.”

“I am thankful to be living in a time of peace on our planet,” Sarek said. Jim got the feeling he gave the same answer every year.

“Spock?” Amanda prompted.

“I am thankful for this meal and for Jim, the love of my life.”

He said it with such a straight face and with so little emotion that Jim had to struggle not to crack up laughing.

“Oh, Spock, honey, that’s so wonderful! How about you, Jim?”

Jim knew this was his time to shine. “I am so thankful to be here today,” he said, pouring every bit of emotion he could into his words. “And I am so thankful for my darling Spock. Without him, I wouldn’t be the man I am today. He fills my heart with such joy that I honestly don’t know what I would do without him. And being here today with you all, I feel like I finally know what it’s like to be part of a family. Happy Thanksgiving everyone.”

“Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Jim!” Amanda replied. “That was beautiful. We’re so glad we could have you.”

The rest of the dinner passed by without much incident. Occasionally Jim would play his part by gushing about the food, reiterating how thankful he was, or expressing his love to Spock. Spock would always reinforce these attempts by making affectionate remarks of his own. Sarek looked increasingly uncomfortable as the evening wore on.

After dinner, Jim followed Amanda into the kitchen to help clean up. Sarek wanted a word with Spock.

“So how did you and Spock meet?” Amanda asked. This, at least, was a question he and Spock had prepared for.

“We had a class together and we ended up being partners on a project. It took a little while, but after I cracked that Vulcan exterior of his, he was all mine.”

“Oh that’s adorable! What—”

At that moment they heard a door slam. A moment later they could see Spock through the kitchen window, walking swiftly through the backyard toward the garden.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Jim said, though he wasn’t actually sure he could help. They may be pretending to be deeply in love, but in actuality he’d only just met the guy.

Spock was sitting on a bench in the garden, seemingly deep in thought. He didn’t look up when Jim approached.

“Hey, Spock.”

Silence.

Jim tried again. “So your talk with your dad didn’t go so well, I’m guessing.”

“No, it did not.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Spock paused before answering. “I thought this whole act to upset my father would bring me some sort of satisfaction. It did not. It only served to earn me more disappointment from him. Of course that was expected, however I did not expect for it to affect me this way.”

Jim sat down next to Spock. “Well wasn’t the whole point to show him that his opinion doesn’t matter to you? Don’t listen to what he thinks. You live your life the way you want to and enjoy every minute of it. Don’t let him ruin it.”

“Thank you, Jim. You have been an unexpected comfort in all of this.”

“Anytime, Spock.”

They sat there in silence for a few moments, each lost in thought, until Jim decided to break it.

“So what does ‘ashayam’ mean?”

Spock blushed green. “It means ‘beloved’.”

“Oh.” Now Jim was blushing too, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Something about the idea of Spock calling him ‘beloved’.

“You are blushing,” Spock said. “I apologize if I embarrassed you.”

Jim blushed even harder. “No, Spock, you didn’t embarrass me, I just—”

Before he knew what he was doing, Jim leaned in and kissed Spock on the cheek. They both stared at each other for a moment, Jim mortified and Spock a dark shade of green.

“I’m so sor—”

But his apology was cut off by Spock’s lips on his. He definitely wasn’t expecting this.

Spock’s lips were soft and Jim leaned into the kiss. This was definitely a much better way to spend Thanksgiving than alone in his dorm room.


End file.
